Soft
by eclipsed flower
Summary: Falling asleep on the lap of the notorious Hibari Kyouya could not end well for anybody. Unless if it's the utterly adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, of course. 1827


**Summary:** Falling asleep on the lap of the notorious Hibari Kyouya could not end well for anybody. Unless if it's the utterly adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, of course. 1827

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (nothing, nothing _at all_ T^T) or any of it's affiliates. I am in no way profiting or gain anything from this piece of fiction. (Except for reviews!-maybe…)

**A/N:** Well, whaddaya know. My first fic published for real, and it's an 1827 one…

**Soft**

Hibari gazed down into his lap, and to be completely honest, he was at a loss to what to do.

A chocolate brown, spiky head of warmth lay across his lap and Hibari wordlessly stared down at it-him-Sawada Tsunayoshi. The herbivore breathed in and out, soft breaths escaping his half-opened mouth.

Hibari had no idea how the young male's head had ended up on his lap, the rest of his body sprawled over the leather couch. But one thing he knew for sure-he was invading his privacy.

As a rule, Hibari hated human contact, except when beating someone up, of course. But it made him feel edgy-someone that wasn't _him _touching him, making him feel vulnerable and open. He hated it. And the only way he could relieve that edginess was in violence.

Gnashing his teeth, Hibari lifted a hand to shove the herbivore's head off of his lap only to stop, hand wavering in the air awkwardly. Slowly bringing it down, Hibari was lost in indecision and confusion once again. Why had he stopped?

The herbivore slept on, oblivious to Hibari's dilemma and murmured in his sleep, mouth twisting up in a most herbivorous manner.

Almost seething, he came to a decision. He didn't know what had stopped him last time, but he wasn't going to hesitate this time.

Once again bringing his hand up, Hibari brought it to the herbivore's head who had started to drool-_drool _of all things-to push him off.

Yet he stopped _again._

Uncertain of whether what he was feeling under his fingers was really what was true, Hibari hesitantly prodded the gravity-defying hair and reassured himself that he hadn't been hallucinating. The herbivore's hair was inexplicably _soft._

Almost entranced, Hibari let his fingers wander over the feathery soft brown hair and at times pausing to rub strands against each other.

His face had remained stoic (mostly) throughout his bout of indecisiveness, but now, a soft smile graced Hibari's face. It was so miniscule that even if someone had been in the disciplinary committee office-which no one was-they wouldn't have been able to see it. So tiny that even Hibari didn't know that he was smiling. It was such an unfamiliar thing on his face, so _alien,_ that no one would have been able to recognize it.

And he continued to unknowingly smile as he toyed with the herbivore's soft, soft hair, hands gliding smoothly through strands, mussing it up even further.

As if sensing the warmth, Tsuna turned his head up into Hibari's palm. Hibari froze.

What had he been thinking? He had been _playing_ with the herbivore's hair like he was a _pet._

A moan of discontentment escaped the herbivore's lips at Hibari's unresponsive hand. Almost automatically, he started running his hands through it again.

Preoccupied by his thoughts, Hibari didn't notice the herbivore stirring and only when a timid, "H-Hibari-san?" was ventured, Hibari snapped his head down and stared at the herbivore sharply.

He could sense the herbivore's confusion and before long, a smirk spread itself across his face.

He slowly and leisurely pulled the herbivore off of his lap and the herbivore flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, as if expecting to be hit.

"Herbivore, you drooled on my lap."

Finally realizing where his head had been for the last few minutes, the herbivore's eyes sprung wide open and nearly fell onto Hibari, who had been supporting him.

"H-H-Hibari-san's l-lap?" the exclamation came out rather squeakily and Hibari couldn't help but find humor in the expressions that were flashing across his face. Fear, embarrassment and shame. Even as Hibari gazed, his face turned a dark shade of pink, a pretty flush enveloping his face.

Tsuna was mortified, he had _drooled _in Hibari Kyouya's _lap._

Mistaking Hibari's silence for anger, Tsuna gulped and immediately started spluttering apologies, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Hibari-san! I'm so sorry! Please don't bite me to death! I'm sorry!"

Amused at how fast the words poured out of the cute herbivore, Hibari was almost worried that he would choke.

Cute. Where had that thought come from?

Waiting until Tsuna had finally run out of apologies, Hibari smirked leisurely.

Pausing to catch his breath, Tsuna became aware of his position and practically leapt out of Hibari's arms where he had been held up previously, but before more apologies could escape his mouth, a hand covered it.

His shriek was muffled, and Tsuna looked up meekly to find Hibari smirking in amusement at him and was relieved to find that he didn't look _that _mad.

"Herbivore…" Hibari eyes wandered from the herbivore's flushed face to the peculiarly soft hair and his hands twitched.

"Y-yes?"

After a moment of indecision, Hibari instructed him, "Lean in."

"W-what?" Thoughts ran through Tsuna's head, most of them fearing being bitten to death if he didn't obey as instructed and slowly and hesitantly leaned in closer to Hibari. He was stopped by Hibari's hands which had been holding onto his shoulders and shivered, uncertain of what Hibari was going to do to him.

Tsuna quickly flickered his eyes up but looked away just as quickly, when he saw Hibari glaring intensely at the top of his head. What had he done wrong now?

Feeling Hibari remove one of his hands from his shoulders, Tsuna felt his heart speed up. What was going to happen to him? Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Hibari's hand head towards his head and Tsuna closed his eyes, bracing himself.

But what he was expecting-a hit, or some other form of punishment?- didn't come. Instead, he felt a strange warmth envelope his hair. Confused, Tsuna opened his eyes and peered up to see something that he would later swear never to have seen, for fear of being bitten to death by Hibari. Tsuna's eyes widened until they couldn't expand any more.

Hibari was petting his hair. _Hibari Kyouya_ was _petting_ his hair.

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish.

But what frightened him the most was that the smirk that had been residing on Hibari's face until a few moments ago was gone. And in its place stood something that Tsuna had never expected to see on Hibari's face. A smile. Or something that had a startling resemblance to one, because Hibari never smiled. Sure, he did the whole feral and bloodthirsty grin thing, but _never_ a true _smile._

And of all the things Tsuna could think of at that moment was that the hand in his hair felt _nice. _

It was warm and comforting-something that he hadn't expected from someone like the prefect and before he could stop himself, he let out a groan of contentment. The hand that had been rubbing his hair suddenly stopped and Tsuna froze. If possible, Tsuna's face turned even redder.

Hibari looked down wordlessly at the herbivore, and was amused to see that he was blushing _again._

The herbivore opened his mouth-no doubt to spill out more apologies-but Hibari shushed him with a condescending, "Close your mouth, herbivore."

Although hesitant, the herbivore obliged and Hibari resumed petting his feathery soft hair.

Hibari knew he was acting unlike himself, but he didn't care. It just felt so calming to sit there and run his fingers through the ticklish strands of hair. And the herbivore didn't seem to mind.

Quiet came over the office for a few minutes before Hibari broke the silence, "Herbivore."

"Mm…y-yes?" Tsuna felt slightly drowsy from all of the hair-petting.

"You are not to tell anyone of this." It was an order, a statement of fact, not a question.

"O-of course not, Hibari-san!" Tsuna didn't want to be bitten to death. But he doubted anyone would believe him, anyway.

"Hn."

Hibari resumed his petting and Tsuna his drowsy content.

Before long, Tsuna's breaths became even and slow, and Hibari glanced down at the herbivore, a smile gracing his lips once again.

Maybe he would let the herbivore fall asleep in his lap again. Maybe.

And with his hand still in Tsuna's hair, he closed his eyes in contentment.

**A/N:** Gosh, Hibari was completely OOC there…oh, well! Please, if you liked that, review… ^ Tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism appreciated! :D


End file.
